landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Player vs. Player(PvP)
PvP was removed before launch but will likely return. :See Combat for an overview of combat of all kinds in Landmark. Player vs. Player (PvP) refers to any type of game play in which players fight against each other in battle, rather than fighting a monster (MOB). *In Landmark, PvP is consensual, which means you must agree to fight another player before they can attack you. Beta and PvP During the Aug 27, 2014 update for closed beta, PvP was introduced first in order to allow players to test and give feedback on the mechanics, graphics, gear and weapons that will eventually be added to other aspects of combat, like battling monsters when they are added to caves. PvP Weapons and Gear This section had retired items and info removed. Please update it, should PvP return. PvP on Claims Claims can be specifically designed as PvP arenas. In order to do so, you will need to place special props on the claim. When a player enters, the will see the option to join in a PvP match. What you have build on the claim will be destructible during PvP, but it will reset automatically after the PvP match ends, returning what you have built to it's pre-PvP match state. For more details see the Combat page. Types of PvP Matches In order to set up PvP on a claim, you need to build special PvP Table props and add them to the claim. These include: *Free-for-all Deathmatch: each person who participates in a deathmatch fights each other. *Team Deathmatch: players form teams to fight each other in groups. *Zone Control: players try to go to and retain control of pre-specificed "zone" areas (set by the PvP claim owner) for a time. The longer they hold control, the more points they will gain. In this style of match, killing other players does not add any points be default, unless the owner of the PVP claim has their arena set to do so. :See the following section for descriptions of how the PvP prop tables settings can be used to change match rules. PvP Props This info was removed due to the removal of PvP, but is retained in case it returns. If so, update accordingly and remove these notes. Movers Though they can be used in any manner on a any type of claim, props with movement were added that can also be used to design a PVP arena on a claim. The can be used to fling, teleport, or generally move you about a claim as you see fit. *Spring-loaded Launcher: This prop will launch the user in the air, at a speed and angle that you specify! Right Click the object and select "Setup" to modify the settings. *Spring-loaded Flinger: This prop acts similarly to the Launcher, but is a two piece prop. The secondary piece can be moved and placed as you see fit, and acts as a landing spot. Simply place the Cube Object wherever you want, and when you activate the flinger, it'll propel you towards the target! You can also right click this object and select "Setup" in order to change the Height (angle.) *Translocation Pad: This is a prop that has two pieces, and can teleport the user from one piece to another. After initially placing the two-piece prop, simply right click one of the Pads and select "Reposition." Move it anywhere else on your claim, and when you walk over one of the Pads, it'll teleport you to the other pad! *Magical Platform: This is a three-piece prop, that acts as a moving platform. You can reposition the two end pieces to make the platform move in any manner that you want. Left to Right, Right to Left, Up and Down, Diagonally - you can even rotate the ends in any axis, which in turn rotates the pad as it moves! :The above was adapted from the Updates notes announcement. You can see the full Aug 27, 2014 Update Notes on the official Landmark forum. Related Topics *none at this time. Category:Gameplay